


One bad day

by PontiffOfTheDeep



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Art school bullshit, Blood and Gore, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Mentions of Death, Performance Art, SteSeb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiffOfTheDeep/pseuds/PontiffOfTheDeep
Summary: Based on the confrontation that the joker and batman have in the joker's funhouse from the killing joke. Stefano is absolutely in love with Sebastian, he just wants to get in his head."Why don't you go crazy?"
Relationships: Sebastian Castellanos/Stefano Valentini
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	One bad day

Paintings hung from the ceiling like how a puppet is hung from their strings, dangling helplessly. They only surged one purpose, entertainment. The paintings showed gruesome artworks of Stefano Valentini, images of people, mostly women being brutally murder and dismembered before the careful eye of the camera. Lights shined upon these paintings in different vibrant colours, yellow, red, purple, blue. They reflected off the glasses surface of the frames so strongly that it would hurt the eyes of any audience member. 

All that rang through Sebastian’s ears were his heavy footsteps and the sweet singing of classical music. He didn’t know how long he had been sprinting down this hallway. Time never seemed to exist in beacon and that’s definitely the case here. He never had a liking for art, it wasn’t something he was interested in. Of course, he could appreciate anything that lily drew him when she was younger but that’s different from what he’s seeing here. It’s innocent. Not disgusting. 

“Been playing cat and mouse for a while, now haven’t we?” a smooth voice travelled through the air. Sebastian didn’t know where it was coming from. It was everywhere. It was nowhere. The voice belonged to Stefano, the psychotic artist that Sebastian had indeed been chasing for some time now. Stefano has the core... No... He has lily. The familiar prickle of anxiety ran through the ex-detective. The thought of what this man could’ve done to his daughter made his blood boil but that wasn’t the biggest thought on his mind. He isn’t ss concerned with what Stefano has done to lily, but more concerned with what he has shown lily. His “art” has to be some of the vilest things that Sebastian had ever seen. Even after beacon. 

A sigh ran through the air from Stefano, it had a tinge of annoyance laced through it.   
“Sebastian. Stop running. You’re wasting your energy and this hallway never ends” 

Sebastian grinded to a halt, his head whipping around to try and find some hint at an exit or an end to this nightmare of architecture. There was nothing. Sebastian holstered his handgun and took his shotgun off of his back, if he was going to no be in close quarters with Stefano then he would need the power with close range. Stefano's soft breathing could be heard from throughout the everlasting hallway, almost sounding like he was speaking through a microphone. It was amusing Stefano couldn’t even think of a good enough sound set up in union. 

Sebastian doesn’t stop moving at Stefano’s command though, he now walks at a slow and calculated pace. His head constantly of swivel as he moved through the hallway, noticing the picture frames now changing from gory imagery to much more simple images. Mouths, eyes, ears were decorating the frames now.   
“you see, it doesn’t matter if you find the core because now, we have this... special moment together. An artist and his masterpiece-“ 

“stop with the art school bullshit, Stefano. Tell me where to find the core or I’ll tear you apart” Sebastian snapped, cutting off Stefano and tiggting his grip on his shotgun so hard his knuckles turned white. Stefano stopped momentarily and for a short moment Sebastian swore he could hear the man laugh under his breath. It was a genuine laugh, nothing evil about it. It’s the only think Sebastian has witnessed from the artist that wasn’t evil. Even that is up to debate. 

“you and I are very similar, no? We both had a bad day that ruined our lives. So... So different they were and yet” Stefano paused, taking in a deep breath. He exhaled, his breath shaky and a hint of a smile to his voice. “and yet here we are. Together in my art gallery. It’s glorious. Fate is a beautiful thing.” 

Footsteps echoed throughout the hallway that did not belong to Sebastian, they belonged to Stefano. They must belong to Stefano and yet... Sebastian whipped his whole body around to look behind him and yet he saw nothing but the ever-increasing hallway. He swore he could see it materialise before his eyes. A long, dark hallway just expanding upon the plains of imagination. 

He hated Stefano with every atom and nerve in his body but he could not lie to even himself. His power is impressive. 

“You had a bad day that drove you just as crazy as me... Except you will not admit it because you have some looming lie over your head that you believe in no matter how much evidence is...” a small grunt left Stefano’s throat as a frame just above Sebastian’s head shattered into thin air. The loud crash causing him to jump and air his shot gun.   
“thrown... Your way” a deep chuckle left the artist this time. Watching Sebastian just in such childlike fear sent a rush through his body. His fear is so inspiring no matter how drawn out it may become over time. 

“you went into beacon, watched so many people die, killed so many people! Which I must say is so impressive. There’s an artist inside of you that is just clawing its way out and oh... I would love to see it. You could be so creative and with the power of the core, we both could be so UNSTOPPABLE!” Sebastian was starting to grow uneasy now. He didn’t like how much Stefano knew about him and it was starting to make his skin crawl. He wanted to get this over and done with. He wanted to kill Stefano or at least get lily away from him but after what happened with Ruvik and how in the end he truly lost against him, he wasn’t sure if he could even save his own daughter at this point. 

“you need to lose yourself Sebastian. Union, this place is full of creative minds and they’re all linked together just for you. You could go crazy in here, completely unrestricted by the ties of reality. The sky is the limit... And even that is crashing down around us.” The lighting surrounding Sebastian shut off completely with a deafening click of what sounded like a switch. 

Just as Sebastian’s hand hovered over his flashlight, the lights surrounding him began to phase in but this time it was a deep red colour. Every part of the hallway was dipped in red, everything much more raw and real rather than whatever fairy tale lighting was used before. 

“I have a question for you. A genuine question. Man, to man” Stefano’s voice softened and he almost sounded normal despite everything he had put both lily and Sebastian through. His own footsteps stopped and the grip on his shotgun softened in the slightest. If he wanted lily back he would have to play by this man’s rules and try even for a moment to have him met down his guard so he could get in there. So, he could rescue lily. 

“I’m listening”   
“you better be” Stefano snapped back immediately after the words left Sebastian’s throat. 

“why don’t you?” Stefano asked, his voice light and gentle. It almost resembled a feather in its tone. It was unlike anything every spoken from the man, it was genuinely friendly and it almost sounded like he was talking to a child. Sebastian could only hope that Stefano was treating lily in a similar fashion. 

“why don’t I go crazy?” Sebastian replied and he heard Stefano clear his throat. 

He is here. 

Sebastian spun around to be met with the cold blue eye of Stefano except he wasn’t going in for the kill, neither of them were. Sebastian held his shotgun at waist height and stared at the enemy, the man that kidnapped his daughter and murder many of unions civilians. Stefano stood there, starving at Sebastian with an expression of sadness and regret. The body language and aura of Stefano suggested that he regret everything he had done but Sebastian knew otherwise. He was a maniac, just like Hoffman said. 

“I have people to protect. It’s my job. I don’t enjoy killing people but if it comes down to it... I do what needs to be done” Stefano’s face morphed with Sebastian’s words, his eyes widening in wonder and inspiration. A dim reflection came out through the hair covered his eye, shining a sharp blue against the feel red lighting. 

Sebastian wasted no time and raised his gun, his finger tight on the trigger and his body braved against the body of the shotgun. He aimed down the barrel of his weapon and fired, the bullet flying through the air and hitting Stefano directly in the chest. Sebastian expected blood, screams, something, anything other than what he was given. Stefano's body disappeared into a puff of black smoke and Sebastian’s vision of the world around his faltered for a moment. He assumed he would’ve passed out, letting his consciousness slip from his grasp but it never came. 

His eyes snapped open to find himself in the same hallway except now it was not everlasting and it actually had an exit. A deep sigh rattled Sebastian’s bones as he rolled his shoulders,  
“Fucking hell...”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: snapshotslut  
> Tumblr: holyprincelothric  
> Instagram: AdemAfraid


End file.
